


Another World

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Young tina and queenie + there's a little something on the other side of the wardrobe ... another world, perhaps.





	Another World

When Tina and Queenie were younger, they enjoyed coming up with imaginative stories to entertain each other. One of Tina's favourites was "The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe". Queenie would read it to her all the time and when Tina was alone she would push against the back of their shared wardrobe to see if it would budge. On one particular day, Tina was doing this and the back of the wardrobe actually did move. She called in Queenie before pushing any further. Queenie at first laughed but seeing that the back wall was actually moving, went to help Tina. When they were done, they revealed a snow covered landscape. "Queenie, is this what I think it is?", Tina asked hesitantly. "I think it is", Queenie said in amazement.


End file.
